1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sectional assembly for interior articles to form a hanger, a showcase, a table and a rack by assembling only a few kinds of parts.
2. Description of Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been necessary to bend or to temper glass plates or to prepare special fittings for preparing interior articles especially articles having glass plates whereby the cost for processing and assembling has been remarkably high and glass plates which are excellent substrate for interior decoration could not be used in desired positions.